Fire Pledge (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=V |category=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Excites the audience in any kind of contest. |mt5=yes |mtbw=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtxy=yes |mtoras=yes |mtsm=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |pokefordex=Fire%20Pledge |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |flag7=no |flag8=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent |footnotes= }} Fire Pledge (Japanese: ほのおのちかい Fire Oath) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. Effect Generation V Fire Pledge inflicts damage. It has a regular power of 50. When two allies attempt to use Fire Pledge and either or on the same turn, the ally moving first will not itself use a move, but instead the ally moving second will use a combined attack with a power of 150 and an additional effect immediately after it: * If Fire Pledge and are used in the same turn, the ally moving second will use Water Pledge with a power of 150, and create a rainbow on the user's side of the field for four turns. The rainbow doubles the probability of secondary effects taking place on that side of the field; this effect does not stack with . * If Fire Pledge and are used in the same turn, the ally moving second will use Fire Pledge with a power of 150, and create a sea of fire on the target's side of the field for four turns. The sea of fire damages all non- Pokémon on that side of the field for 1/8 of their maximum HP at the end of each turn. If a Pokémon uses one Pledge move and a partner has selected another Pledge move, but none of its partners are able to use their selected Pledge move that turn (e.g. , , etc.), no move will be executed. Fire Pledge is unaffected by a held Fire Gem (and will not consume it). Generation VI onward Fire Pledge's regular power changed from 50 to 80. In addition, Fire Pledge does not work in Sky Battles. Description |A column of fire hits opposing Pokémon. When used with its Grass equivalent, its damage increases into a vast sea of fire.}} |A column of fire hits opposing Pokémon. When used with its grass equivalent, its damage increases and a vast sea of fire appears.}} |A column of fire hits the target. When used with its grass equivalent, its power increases and a vast sea of fire appears.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors can teach Fire Pledge to any starter Pokémon of any evolutionary stage, as long as it has high friendship. In Generation VII, Move Tutors will also teach Fire Pledge to the elemental monkeys. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Driftveil City. * In Black 2 and White 2, the Move Tutor is now located outside of the Pokémon World Tournament building. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Laverre City. * In , the Move Tutor is located in Mauville City. * In and , the Move Tutor is located in Hau'oli City. In the anime In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, is programmed to be able to be taught Fire Pledge. However, the Move Tutor will only ever offer to teach it , making Fire Pledge and unable to be learned legitimately. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火之誓約 炎的誓約 |zh_cmn=火之誓約 / 火之誓约 炎的誓約 |nl=Vuurbelofte |fr=Aire de Feu |de=Feuersäulen |it=Fiammapatto |ko=불꽃의맹세 |pl=Kolumny Ognia |pt_br=Pilar de Fogo (anime) Pilar de Chamas (manga) |pt_eu=Penhor de Fogo |es=Voto Fuego |vi=Thề Ước Của Lửa }} de:Feuersäulen es:Voto fuego fr:Aire de Feu it:Fiammapatto ja:ほのおのちかい zh:火之誓约（招式） Category:Black 2 and White 2 tutor moves Category:Moves that power up